


Tale One: Beginnings

by fabularumliber



Series: The Hidden Library [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creation Myth, Gen, Personal Fanon, many OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabularumliber/pseuds/fabularumliber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many legends of which the people speak...<br/>Details the creation of Hyrule and the establishment of civilization. Part of a personal fanon project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale One: Beginnings

When the world began, there was nothing but chaos. The demons ruled upon the shadowy world called Etia. They established dominance over their empty planet, never finding their own forms. They were little more than spirits in the beginning, watched over by the goddess Haika, who had made them from the deepest fires and the darkest mists of their homeland.

But the chaos of their constant fighting worried the other gods. Evil can only exist for so long without destroying itself, and the black magic the spirits wielded was only held in check by Haika’s influence upon their souls. Soon, the demons’ powers had become so great, they created physical bodies and roamed the shadow world below, preying on anything that stood in their way.

The gods, alarmed by this display of almost divine power, pleaded with their sister Haika to control her subjects. Haika refused. She was much too proud of Her children for using the magic She had provided.

Angered by her denial, the Gods appealed to their Father, Zeit, and their Mother, Tierra, imploring them to convince Haika. For three days and three nights they congregated and deliberated within the halls of the gods. The glow of their power was so great, it shone like a beacon across the darkened world below, the first rays of light on a desolate planet. Finally, Zeit and Tierra agreed to their children’s request. They met with their daughter to discuss the demons.

Though her Mother and Father ordered Her to destroy or contain Her creations, Haika again declined, this time with such vehemence that Her wrath created waves of black fire. For Her disobedience, the Goddess of Demons was banished far into the underworld, where She would remain for eternity as punishment. Thus, the shadows retreated from the world below, and Etia was bathed in light.

But it was not enough. The monsters threatened war against the very heavens themselves after the exile of their mistress. Their evil powers were more perturbing than Haika’s blind devotion to them. The Great Gods gathered their powers to transmit the demons into a different plane of existence. Thus, Etia was safe.

Time passed, and still Etia was empty. Zeit, who loved all creation and encouraged His children to populate the worlds, allowed three of His daughters to descend to the inchoate realm of spirits and shadows. Together, they formed the Chosen Land of Hyrule. Din crafted the very bones of the earth, shaping the tall Mountain with Her loving hands. Nayru, strong and wise, used her Wisdom to give law unto Hyrule. Farore, lover of nature, created life forms to uphold her sister’s righteous commandments. When the world was complete, each Goddess created their own special race to guard the world they’d made.

Din took stone from Her mountain and crafted the fire-race, the Gorons. She made them strong, but gentle, mirroring her own self within them. Farore, light-hearted and a lover of nature, created the Great Deku Tree and his Children, the innocent Kokiri. Nayru, with Her unique affinity for water and all things that flowed and changed, made the ultimate race of fishermen and swimmers, the Zora, from the sacred water in their domain.

As these races prospered, the three Goddesses looked down upon their world with pride and love. Their time in Hyrule was drawing to a close. As their fledgling children began to procreate and flourish, they considered which race would hold the Ultimate Power, the Triforce. The Triforce, a holy force of Light and Balance, would be a doorway to the Sacred Realm and to the power of the Great Gods. But who would be capable of protecting such a power? They convened at the Mountain, each Goddess fighting to have Her creations be named the Ultimate Race.

Surely the Gorons, argued Din. They were fierce and protective, made from the very stones of the earth! They were perfect for the task!

Nayru disagreed. The Zora would protect the Golden Power, She declared, using their sharp wits and aquatic, underground haven. It would always be safe there!

Farore pushed the Kokiri to the forefront of the group. The Deku Tree could keep the Golden Power secure! She boasted. And his children, bright, naive, and carefree, could mask its presence with their purity.

The three Goddesses argued for many days and nights. Finally, they split into three separate entities and sped away from their meeting place. Nayru, with the help of Nox, God of the Shadow, pushed back the undeveloped darkness and poured knowledge into Her new creations, the Sheikah. They were wise and powerful in the way of shadow and death, but still capable of great feats of mercy like their patron. These would surely be the best guardians of the Triforce!

Jealous, Farore crafted the Deku people from the bark of the Deku Tree. Small and quick, made from the wood that Farore had made herself! These small but mighty creatures would protect the Triforce from destruction! They had the word of the Deku Tree within their minds!

Din looked upon Her two sisters with sorrow. They had forgotten their objective, to populate this world and keep it safe. Perhaps the Triforce was not a fine proposal after all. She silently promised herself not to be involved in their war, only to mediate this conflict until true peace and balance could be achieved.

In time, the Goddesses returned to the Mountain, triumphant and confident. See, Sisters, said Nayru proudly, I have fashioned the Master Race, the Sheikah, the Lords of the Shadows. Their abilities will drive back any evil that dares to touch our Triforce.

Farore scoffed at the Goddess of Wisdom. The Deku are made from sacred wood, She argued. They are children of the Earth!

Then the Sisters looked upon Din. Din had restrained herself well. Sisters, she said. This is folly. The Master Race should be balanced, like the Triforce itself. Powerful, Wise, and Courageous. The creatures you have made are all lacking at least one part. We should work together to create our Wielders.

Farore and Nayru, tempers soothed, immediately went to work on their final creations with the help of Din. The Hylians would be perfect: brave, intelligent, and able to hear the word of the Gods. In times of crisis the Triforce would go to them, for they were pure of heart and strong of mind.

The legend is vague after this, but before the Hylians were finished, Farore and Nayru somehow gravely offended Din, who withdrew her Power from the Hylians and created her own race, the Gerudo, from the sand and sun of the Great Western Desert. Anguis, the minor Goddess of the sands, accompanied Din to Gerudo Desert. The Gerudo were strong, and powerful, gifted with sight and propechy. The Children of the Sun were a testament to the blind greed of Farore and Nayru. Even Power had a place in the world, and this was it. The Gerudo were Din’s most treasured creation.

In time, the three Goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving the Triforce behind for the Hylians. Every race prospered, alliances were made, and the universal language of the Hylians overtook everyone but those in the Western Desert.

And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
